fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Crossover: Season 4
This is a list of Cartoon Crossover episodes from Season 4. Don't delete episodes. Episodes Carton Crossover (story by Omgitskittykatty, written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Squidward is found dead on a milk carton and Fanboy and Chum-Chum try to get his dead body. Quotes TBA Kids Choice Awards 2014 Nominees: Favorite Cartoon (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy sees the nominees for favorite cartoon. Quotes Timmy: I'm gonna check the nominees for favorite cartoon. Zim: Okay, Turner. Don't get disappointed. (Timmy leaves) Timmy: Let's see. (reads) SpongeBob SquarePants, Y-Guy, Sanjay & Craig, BreadWinners? ''Why am I not invited to the KCA 2014? SpongeBob: Look, Aang. I'm a nominee for Favorite Cartoon again! Aang: How do you have so much KCA awards? I only have one! SpongeBob: From the 2007 KCA! Since your show got cancelled, my show was most favorite! Aang: I think it was from either 2007 or 2008. SpongeBob: It was in '07, silly! (Timmy slams open the door) Aang: SHUN HIM! (looks away at S***S***) SpongeBob: Why are you in a bad mood, Timmy? Timmy: It's the Kids Choice Awards and The Fairly Oddparents are not seen ANYWHERE! Sanjay: Maybe your show is not popular! Timmy: Not popular? S***S***: Damn right! Timmy: Hello? KIDS Choice Awards! No cussing at the KCA! SpongeBob: The KCA's not until March 29, 2014! Timmy: Fine. Aang: Still shunning! Hey! SpongeBob's talking to him? Must be friendly! (S***S*** shuns Turner) SpongeBob: Got a lot of preperations! On March 18th, I set everything up. On March 24th, I renew our TV package. On March 27th, I pay the money REQUIRED to renew it, and on March 29th, everything's all set! Timmy: Should you be making popcorn right now? SpongeBob: That's not until the morning of March 29th. Timmy: Okay. The Day Mars Stood Still (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim, accompanied by Timmy Turner, land on Mars, hoping to eradicate the Martian race because of their stay in Atlantis. Quotes Zim: I have to destroy the Martians! Timmy: I'm scared. The Void (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) SpongeBob and friends enter The Void (from Ghoul Fools). Quotes Flying Dutchman: Welcome to... THE VOID! (laughing) Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock!: Top 10 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Zim & Turner decide to do a Top 10 version of the recurring part of the series. Note: The Top 10 List is chosen at random. Quotes Jimmy: I've got no new plans for new songs right now. Let's just do a Top 10 version of this instead! Timmy: Fine. Who Will Host The KCA? (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons vote for the host. Quotes SpongeBob: Jack Black. Zim: Will Smith. Timmy: O'Neal and Nick Cannon. Aang: Um... Only one host and O'Neal hosts the Hall Of Game Awards. Timmy: Which we never get invited to! KM: That's because those awards have nothing to do with Nickelodeon. Sheen: Josh Duhamel. (6 hours later...) SpongeBob: "Mark Wahlberg is the host for the 2014 KCAs." Timmy: This ruins everything! Sanjay: Oh. There was an error for Favorite Cartoon and apparently a yellow sea sponge is still nominated for the awards. SpongeBob: Here's a first. A Cartoon Network show was nominated. Timmy: You mean... Adventure Time? SpongeBob: Yes. Yes they did. Timmy: I'm sure those turtles got nominated, too. Zim: Of course. Aang: Hey, I'm the prince! SpongeBob: No, you're an airbender. Aang: Okay. Zim: He's right. This is the UK. Timmy: I wish we were back at the treehouse! (Poof waves up his rattle and shakes it) Aang: I'm the president! Sanjay: Ugh. Nickelodeon Central (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy returns to Carowinds, only to see no Nickelodeon rides. Quotes Timmy: Yes! Zim: Ooo! SpongeBob: YEAH! (10 years later) Timmy: I'm back to Carowinds! Sanjay: There are no Nickelodeon rides. Timmy: This place is a mess! 10 years and it went downhill! Almost Time For The KCA (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) SpongeBob has everything ready. Quotes SpongeBob: All ready! Popcorn and stuff... Sanjay: Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster, along with the other Nicktoons are here! Tommy: Good luck at the KCA! Aang: Good luck! Otto Rocket: Good luck! Reggie Rocket: Hey, SpongeBob! Good luck! Korra: Good luck with the KCA! Donnie: E E E! (Good luck at the KCA!) SpongeBob won Favorite Cartoon (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) SpongeBob puts his trophy in his KCA box. Quotes SpongeBob: One KCA Box! Otto Rocket: SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Yes? Otto Rocket: That was Aang's award. SpongeBob: No wonder. This is mine. Otto Rocket: Okay. SpongeBob: Wahlberg gave this to me after the KCA! Otto Rocket: Oh. Aang recieved that award in '08, not '07. SpongeBob: Oops. Otto Rocket: You were off by a year. SpongeBob: I know that. SpongeBob and Monster (written by BaconMahBoi) (TV-PG) SpongeBob and Gary go to visit their old friends Robot and Monster. Quotes SpongeBob: Hey, Gary, what do you want to do today? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: *gasps* Let's see Robot and Monster, our old friends! Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Of course I still have the portal! Let's go! SpongeBob: (in portal) WOAAAAAAAH! Gary: (in portal) MEOOOOOOW! Robot: Hey, SpongeBob! Monster: Hi, Gary! The Game Of Zeloh (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Sanjay Patel plays Nicktoons Unite! against Zeloh. Quotes Zeloh: Hey, Sanjay! Sanjay: What is it? Zeloh: I'm a much better video game player than you! In fact, I'm a video game master! Sanjay: Oh yeah? Then, prove it! Zeloh: See you at 8! (8pm) Sanjay: Oh, hi. Zeloh: Let's start! Which game are we playing? Sanjay: Nicktoons Unite! It's from my personal stash. (one long game later...) Sanjay: I beat it! Zeloh: I admit you're a much better video game player than me! With luck, you could be the next video game master! Sanjay: Oh, thanks. Star Car 4: Entered into the Championship (written by Curiousgorge66 & Omgitskittykatty) (TV-PG-V) Zim, Gir & Timmy are entered into the championship, ending a summer-long hiatus for this toon. Quotes Timmy: I'm starting to get bored. Zim: Turner... Look! Racing fan: Wow! That was fantastic! You're in the championship! Since you know how to fix up a Star Car! Zim: Wait a second... How'd you know? Racing fan: I like racing. Zim: Since we won, we're going to the championship, Turner! Turner: Okay, then. The Day the Computer Crashed (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim's computer crashes while he is getting one to replace it. While he is gone, someone freezes the world... and it's not the non-Nickelodeon character. Song: "Let It Go, To The Past", sung by Timmy Turner (Parody of "Let It Go" from Disney's Frozen) Quotes Timmy: Wow! I can't believe you're heading to the store! Zim: I don't need that other computer anymore! Timmy: Is it about to crash? Zim: Brr... You make me cold as ice with those words. Like it's snowing or something. Timmy: How many times do I have to tell you? That's MAKE BELIEVE! Zim: I know. Timmy: Anyways, I hope you come back. Zim: Okay. (Timmy notices people going off to college) Timmy: And I have to go back to school. (cuts to Zim at the store) Zim: Computer, computer, computer... (cuts back to Timmy, noticing icicles on the treehouse ceiling) Timmy: Zim's right. Somebody's freezing the place. He or she might freeze the world! Or make their own land. (cuts back to Zim) Zim: Now I really do feel cold as ice. Store Manager: $199. Zim: Do you accept debit? Store Manager: Yes. Yes we do. (cuts back to Timmy) Timmy: (sings) ''Why, oh, why, why did I have to see this? Oh why, do all dreams, Come to an end? Why do I have to live with this? Reading another book, hey, get this Why do I have to save the world... AGAIN? Let it go, to the past Things never, ever last Let it go, to the past Time is really fast I don't know, what this means I won't let the storm rage on The cold always bothers me anyways. (cuts back to Zim) Zim: I gotta go home and- Timmy: I have to save the day! Zim: Oh really- WHAT? (cuts to Janice, the Snow Princess) Timmy: Wait, you remind me of someone... Someone named Janice! Janice: That Janice is long gone! (casts snow powers on every sword which freezes them) Timmy: (grabs magical pendant) Janice: What's that? Timmy: You have to leave, by the order of Nickelodeon! Janice: (slowly shrinks back to normal) Timmy: Janice... Are you alright? Janice: Yeah. I'm fine. Timmy: Okay, Zim. You want to install and program the machine? Zim: No thanks. I'd like it if you help me install and program the machine. (cuts to The End sign) Intooners (Written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy has a nightmare about an alien invasion. Quotes Timmy: This magazine is weird! Where am I? S***S***: Hello. Janice: Welcome Back. You've been missed. Timmy: Awkward. Janice: We do die... but we can return. S***S***: Welcome back... again. Timmy: AAH! (cuts to The End sign too soon) (cuts to Timmy) Timmy: (wakes up) Such a nightmare! At least it's not real! Zim: Or is it? (watching Intooners on TV) Timmy: Boring! No more scary movies after 8! The Toon-Traveller (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy becomes a time-traveller. Quotes Timmy: Where's the d*** time machine? (reveals a time machine) Timmy: There it is! In Case Of Genies (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy finds a genie. Quotes Timmy: Son of a gun! A genie lamp! (rubs the lamp) Extreme Makeover: Series Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Patrick has a series finale of his second makeover show. Note: This is not the series finale, it isn't even the SEASON finale. Quotes Patrick: So bored. I don't think my makeover shows are a success. Timmy: Of course not. Here's the script for the series finale of your show. Star Car finale: Winning The Championship (Written by Curiousgorge66 and Omgitskittykatty) (TV-PG-V) Timmy & Zim win the championship of the race. Quotes Narrator: Last Time on Star Car, Timmy and Zim got entered into the championship. Will they win? (many, many laps later) NASCAR announcer: One lap left into the race, and Zim is going at the speed of light! He wins the championship! Timmy: Not until we hit the finish line! (the Star Car hits the finish line) Timmy: Now we won! Racing fan: CONGRATULATIONS! NASCAR announcer: I agree! The Star Car is fantastic! But it needs to be... (Scary Voice) REPAIRED (x5)! Timmy: I'm cool with that. (Cosmo and Wanda poof the Star Car back up, fixed again) Zim: Oh, and we're retiring. Racing's too much work. Timmy: Then I give the Star Car to you. Zim: Really? Timmy: Yep. It's all yours. Zim: Thanks... Turner. So what's the prize? NASCAR annoucer: $199. Zim: I get a refund on the computer? NASCAR announcer: Each. Timmy: A DOUBLE refund? NASCAR announcer: x2. Timmy: Oh. Okay. NASCAR announcer: Yeah. Tak and Death (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Tak gets sentenced to death. Quotes Tak: Why am I here again? Master: I'm sorry, but... you did it again. My friend died offscreen towards the end of season 3, and I took over. His will said to make sure I sentenced you to death if you did it again. Goodbye forever. (one week later) Master: I'm sorry. But there are rules. Master's brother: SEE YA IN H***! Master: I'm sorry. You will be hanged and dead. It's just... so... sad... Please don't start the execution until I'm done crying... (sobbing) Now I'm done. Tak... may you be somewhere nice... in Heaven. (sobbing) Start now. (1 minute later) Master: Bye-bye... Forever. (crying) Zim Leaves Again (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Zim leaves the treehouse again. Quotes Timmy: Why are you packing your bags? Zim: I'm leaviing again. I just came to spend the season. Timmy: It's not even episode 22 yet! Zim: But it's getting close, Turner. Timmy: Where are you going? Zim: To wherever the wind takes me. Timmy: Can you send me a letter? Zim: If possible. See ya after the 5th season! Timmy: I don't know if there is a 6th season! Attack of the 50-foot Janice (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy fights a bloody battle with Janice. Quotes Timmy: Internet's down. Janice: So? (turns angry) Was it a waste of time? (stretch) Money? (stretch) Equipment? (stretch) PEOPLE? (STRRRRRRRRREEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH) I don't know anymore. Timmy: Don't get too angry or you'll bust up a hole in the wall! Janice: (Scary Voice) Why? I never want to see this treehouse ever again! (GRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!) (CRASH!) Janice: (keeps growing and getting angrier) I will destroy this town because I hate it! Timmy: Oh no! She's going through Nicktropolis! I'm contacting the Neutrons! Zim: NO! Timmy: Why? Zim: The phone is not working. Timmy: Oh. I see. Then I'll get Bagel over here. And have you already left yet? Zim: Actually, I just packed up the last bit of my stuff. I have a lot of stuff. Janice: LEAVE! Timmy: GAH! Bagel: Hose on! Timmy: FIRE! (fires at Janice, who starts to shrink) Bagel: JANICE! Timmy: Somebody! ANYBODY! Get a doctor! (looks at Zim) And DON'T find a police box-looking thing! Get an actual doctor! Curiousgorge66: I'm not certified, but I can play check-up! Timmy: This is serious as heck! Invader Rob: I am although I don't operate often. (checks for breathing) Oh no, oh no, OH NO! Timmy: What is it? Invader Rob: SHE'S DEAD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Timmy: That can't be good. Janice's body: (starts growing and fading out to nothing) Timmy: LOL. But first, let me take a selfie. Zim: Selfie meaning? Timmy: You didn't have the term in your time. Zim: We didn't have popular selfies back in the day, yes. Janice's body: (vanishes into thin air) Timmy: So Janice is a g***ess now? Zim: Yeah. The 4th Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy Turner has to survive five nights at the Nickelodeon Pizzeria. Quotes Timmy: Okay. (phone starts ringing) Timmy: Hello? Bagel: (over the phone) Um, yes. I wanna help you make it through your first night. There are Angry Beavers animatronics, and lots of stuff like that. Check the cameras around the Nickelodeon Pizzeria and see you! (BEEP) Timmy: Okay... Time to check out the cameras. Angry Beavers animatronic: (screams at Timmy) Timmy: (attacks with shovel) (phone rings again) Zim: (over the phone) Hey, it's me. Turner, you're smart to bring that shovel. Timmy: Yeah, I know. These killer beavers are going nowhere. Zim: Bye. (BEEP) Timmy: AHH! Golden Beaver! (attacks with shovel) (phone rings again) Zim: Hey! It's almost 6AM! Timmy: Yeah! I could do this forever! (lights go out) Timmy: So? (attacks main beaver with a shovel) (Clock turns to 6AM)